


Reverse Dippica Prompts

by RakkiAnkh



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Reverse Pines, Reverse Pines AU, Reverse!Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakkiAnkh/pseuds/RakkiAnkh





	Reverse Dippica Prompts

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddamnit!” Dipper clenched his teeth in frustration, swiping at his forehead to rid his face of the snow. When Pacifica had asked him to come over during such cold, infuriating weather he wasn’t expecting her to throw balls of frozen water at his face.

As soon as he was sure his face was clean another one came soaring at him, hitting him in the shoulder. He didn’t even bother brushing this one off, instead shooting a grumpy look at the girl laughing at him from a few feet away. 

“You want to provoke me? Fine.” Grabbing his pendant, several snowballs were spontaneously created and launched at Pacifica. She quickly ducked, pulling out of cover in expert time to throw another snowball at Dipper.

He jumped to the side to avoid it, finding himself behind a pile of snow that he could use as his own cover. He attacked again with the use of his pendant, keeping in the cover. 

“Hey you cheater!” Pacifica said with a joking huff, launching herself at Dipper. He let out a cry of surprise when she knocked him onto his back, her arms wrapping around his chest when they fell. 

As soon as they hit the ground Pacifica used the one arm she could free to scoop up a handful of snow and plop it on his forehead. “I still win,” she said with a wide smile that made her braces shine in the sun. Dipper stared at her for a moment, face red, before letting out a sigh. “Fine,” He said without even a hint of disappointment. 

He quickly scooped snow into both his hands and pushed them into her cheeks, adding, “but that’s for the first two.”

It was Pacifica’s turn for her face turn red. “You sly dog!” she stammered, brushing the snow from her cheeks. Dipper let out a laugh, and Pacifica couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
